


Breathe (2 a.m.)

by aymixium



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Anna Nalick's 'Breathe (2 a.m.)', this follows Hunter Clarington post high school graduation into the Air Force and to Alaska where he gets stationed and has a drinking problem. He reconnects with Sebastian Smythe via Skype and things do not go the way Hunter was hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe (2 a.m.)

Hunter wasn’t sure what he wanted to do when he graduated, so he ended up doing the one thing he knew he didn’t-- joining the Air Force, just like his father. Boot camp was rough, but nothing he was unprepared for. He passed all his tests (physical and otherwise) with flying colors. He knew the material forwards and backwards. The guy he shared a bunk bed with was the worst. He was cocky and arrogant and didn’t really like to put forth much effort. He had a way about him though that reminded him of _him_. Those green eyes didn’t help.

Hunter missed his best friend more than a best friend should be missed. He was his almost. His maybe. His biggest what if. Hunter was so convinced he was straight, that he let Sebastian slip away. And now, only God knew where Smythe was, but here he was staring at the ceiling in the barracks praying (something he’d not done in a long, long time) for just one more chance with Sebastian. 

Everyone else had things to say about girlfriends back home, and Hunter had simply answered he moved too often and painted himself as more of a player than anything else. But nothing could really be farther from the truth. His heart **did** belong to someone.

After basic was over and orders were given, he was stationed in Alaska where he’d lived for a couple years growing up. It was interesting to see how it had changed (from what he could remember) and to see old friends in the town. It was here that he started drinking (excessively) with the locals. The base wasn’t incredibly well controlled ( no one liked Alaska), and he managed to keep his drinking problem under wraps for all intents and purposes.

One of his (many) girlfriends insisted he get Skype and learn how to use it so when she left for college, they could keep in touch. He let her install it and amidst sloppy drunken kisses and not-so-subtly placed hickies as she worked on his computer, he did learn how to navigate it. When she’d gone home for the night, he sat down on his bed, looking at his laptop, wondering if he could actually remember how to use it in his state. 

“Search for contacts,” he mumbled, chuckling to himself. “Wouldn’t that be some shit…” he mumbled, typing in _Sebastian Smythe_. There were a few results, but one in Paris with _him_ in the profile picture. Without thinking, he called him, and to his surprise, Sebastian answered-- on video.

“Well, well, well.. Clarington. Long time no see,” he smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly, Sebastian adjusted his glasses. “You look like shit,” he added with a grin.

“Hey,” he said, voice rough from lack of sleep and slurred from the alcohol. “Hi… how are you?” he said, trying to play it cool.

“Living in Paris at the moment. Sadly, it’s only temporary, but what can you do. Eiffel Tower’s out my window, I really don’t give a shit about anything else.”

Hunter nodded, giving him a smile. He felt like he wanted to cry, so he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “You look good,” he said quietly.

“As usual,” he said with a smirk. “What time is it where you? What does that say? Alaska? Is that right? Why the fuck are you in Alaska?”

“Air Force,” he answered. Sebastian nodded. “Sebastian…” 

“Yeah?”

“Um… do you remember when we were roommates?” he asked as though it’d been longer than just short of three years (God, it felt like a lifetime for Hunter).

“Uh… yeah. Not that long ago, Clarington. Gettin’ senile in your old age already?” Sebastian teased.

“Sebastian… I… I love you,” Hunter blurted out.

“What?”

“Did-- um… I love you. I miss you. I was an idiot. I haven’t thought about anyone else for almost three years, and the **biggest** mistake I ever made was letting you go,” he said, voice cracking. His hand pulled down his face, fighting tears.

“Hunter… are you serious?” Sebastian said after a moment of staring at the screen. “What the fuck?”

“I don’t know. I mean, yes, I'm serious... I just don't know... I thought I wasn’t-- I thought I was straight, but you... Sebastian, you’re the only thing I ever think about it and it hurts. I miss you so fucking much it hurts.”

“Hunter….”

“Yeah?” he said, voice cracking.

“I’m with someone…”

[tbc?]


End file.
